narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunai
|image=Kunai.jpeg |kanji=クナイ |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kunai |users=Cyborg, Hisako Uzumaki, Citron, Aiko Kazama, yumi Uzumaki, Gou Hebi, Shini Akuma, Shigekuni Chikamatsu, Hana, Ace, Takehime, Kasumi Uzumaki, Saemon, Kingu, Nagi (DP), Ren Hibiki, Anko Mitarashi (DP), Kasumi Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Sawaii Hitomi, Kamizuki Uchiha, Yusuke, Idate Morino (DP), Sakura Haruno (DP),Iwao Kaeru, Shiore (DP), Menma Namikaze (Sparks), Hitomi (Sparks), Kiyoshi (Sparks), Naori, Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Kame Uchiha, Hibiki Akamichi, Eri, Akari Murakami, Sakamoto (Sparks), Kentaro,Minato Uchiha, Mamaru, Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Shunshin, Otohime Watatsumi, Noroi, Kumogumo, Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Natsu, Mugen (Sparks), Akira Uchiha, Yasushi Masa, Sabui Ketsueki, Takeo Hozuki, Katsumi, Naruto Namikaze, Miyako Kurama, Ryuuren Sarutobi, Kiyo Uchiha, Dǎiyì,Aoki Hozuki, Kumo Hatake, Shinobu Uchiha, Yokai, Setsuna Sarutobi, Moby, Sushi Uchiha, Minato Hyuga, Sakumo Uchiha, Chidori Uchiha, Maru, Rin Hei, Baru Hyuga, Emiko Uchiha, Menma Namikaze (NC), Indra Ōtsutsuki (Nikushimi no Noroi), Gintoki Ōtsutsuki, Saito Uchiha, Satomi Sarutobi, Asanoha Nara, Kagani Hyuga,Taruto Uchiha, Genki, Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Tomoyo, Torimaru Rakuen, Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano, Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nakazawa, Sotan Machida, Esclar Omaki, Skylar Takamoto, Shokujin Hōzuki,Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Lumaria Yamanaka, Ryuk Uchiha, Taro Misashi, Hisashi Hyūga, Itami Sarutobi, Isamu Takema, Katori, Kato Kenshin, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Waki Uchiha, Denzetsu, Ando Iburi, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Hotaru Miyagi,Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape,Kikatake Uzumaki, Shenron X, Zenjou Kaguya,Mikuru Rinku, Kenji Nagashi, Ataisuru Kamitono, Kasai Uzumaki, Juro Uchiha, Renji Shakuhai, Raiden Narukami, Takashi Kagome, Ryota Raiden, Gina Uchiha, Masato, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Ikari Uzumaki, Tomoyo Kōdona, Rukia Kaguya, Fukkatsu, Itsuki Dairyū, Xaverian, Hato Uchiha, Raiku Uchiha, Toramaru Uzumaki, Menma Inari, Obito Hatake, Chikara Uzumaki, Omoi (Achlus), Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Nobuo, Fuyuto, Gankyō, Nora Murakami, Yuki Kaneko, Ruika Kishiraku, Yosuke Satsuki, Nori Hyūga, Michi, Akira Yamada, Heiwa Uchiha, Kaito Shion, Blank (Para), Kai (Para), Kodoku, Jukuren Sarutobi, Ryūma, Kaito Hisakawa, Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Rakuyou, Shunsui Uzumaki, Azumi Hyūga, Sōma, Canaan, Sakae, Batou, Kōga Nara, Seitoshi, Hidou Kyouji, Shina Renton,Hai Uchiha, Atsuya Himawari,Zen Ue,Reika Uchiha, Hazama Omnikami, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Kaito Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Daisuke Takamine, Hikari, Aiko Uchiha,Kazushi Uchiha, Moro, Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, Shiena Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Naruto Uzumaki (NejiHyuga2), Haruka Haru, Kiga Haru, Kazuto Ryūken, Daisuke Ryūken, Kameko Uchiha, Song Bei (Shingetsu), Yukaso, Hirobo, Satoru Uzumaki, Shisuru Nara, Hanako, Mizakura Uzumaki, Sato Uzumaki, Katasuke, Chizuru, Naoki Hyuga, Naoto Inuzuka, Sotaru Uzumaki, Yui Sarutobi, Shin Hatake, Hatoro, Tōji Namazu, Bane's Ninja Hounds, Yuzuki Sarutobi, Kimi Sarutobi, Naruto (Airewind), Kiretsu Adauchi, Akatsuki Aimi, Ameyuri Anjerika, Hime Anjerika, Aoi Kenju, Mimi Kenju, Orenji Kenju, Jigoku Oni, Peace Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha (Airewind), Kakashi Hatake (Airewind), Sakura Haruno (Airewind) , Shinzui, Hisamaru, Tokazane, Bunko, Murasaki Uchiha |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Kunai, along with the shuriken, are one of the most basic ninja weapons. It is a black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. Many more commonly attack by attaching an to the handle of the kunai. The kunai is usually thrown so that it lodges in an object near the target, and then the explosion from the attached tag destroys the target. Shinobi can also use to the cutting edge of the blade and can use it to increase its range, also. Certain shinobi incorporate the use of Kunai into their signature techniques, like Contract::Densetsu, who could summon numerous explosive tag-laden kunai to complete his renowned technique.